


約束

by mooncatto



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncatto/pseuds/mooncatto
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, seorang pemuda yang lahir dan tumbuh di lingkungan Red District. Hidup dalam sangkar, menghibur tiap insan yang datang.Cinta dan kebebasan adalah hal yang tabu, sesuatu yang tak boleh ia rasakan.Maka ketika seseorang datang menawarkan dua hal tersebut, Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum, menyambutnya uluran tangan itu dengan suka cita. Menggantungkan mimpi indahnya pada sang pahlawan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 約束   
> prom·ise  
> (noun)   
> a declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that a particular thing will happen.

Setiap malam bagi Jeon Wonwoo terasa sama. Orang-orang—mayoritas pria—datang silih berganti, baik sendiri maupun bersama rombongan. Dengan mulut manis mengumbar kata, tak ketinggalan dompet tebal disodorkan demi menggandeng wanita cantik yang akan dijadikan teman penghangat ranjang.

Kali ini pun bagi Wonwoo terasa sama, rumah bordil tempatnya tinggal ramai dengan pengunjung. Di salah satu ruangan VIP, pria-pria dengan setelan mahal memenuhi meja yang memang disediakan untuk mengobrol ditemani alkohol. Wanita-wanita yang dilabeli sebagai wanita kebanggaan rumah bordilnya duduk mendampingi mereka, menuangkan minuman sembari melayangkan godaan.

Wonwoo, menghela napas. Malam ini seharusnya ia tidak berada disini. Hari ini adalah hari liburnya—yang mati-matian ia dapatkan setelah memohon pada si pemilik rumah bordil yang tak lain adalah bibinya sendiri. Namun liburan berharganya sirna karena orang-orang itu datang berkunjung.

Pria dengan setelan mahal yang sedang bersenang-senang itu adalah gerombolan petinggi perusahaan besar dan beberapa pejabat tinggi pemerintahan—itu yang Wonwoo dengar dari salah satu rekannya.

Sekumpulan orang _penguasa negeri_ , tentu uang mereka sangat banyak. Cocok untuk dikuras habis.

Karena itulah, bibinya memamerkan deretan wanita cantik kebanggaan rumah bordil. Mulut bergincu sang bibi tiada habis mengumbar kata-kata manis, mempromosikan pelacur-pelacurnya untuk diboyong ke ranjang.

Sialnya, Wonwoo menjadi salah satu dari mereka, meski ia seorang pria.

Mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya juga salah satu pelacur kebanggaan rumah bordil. Mau tak mau, ia tetap menampakkan batang hidungnya. Daripada kena sabet rotan, lebih baik ia datang meski enggan.

Malam semakin larut, botol-botol minuman bernilai jutaan sudah mulai kosong. Satu persatu pria mulai memboyong wanita pilihan ke kamar yang tersedia. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil ketika tak tersisa satu pun orang disini—kecuali dirinya.

Sekumpulan pria berumur itu jelas lebih memilih wanita cantik dan seksi daripada pria manis dengan dada bidang sebagai partner bersenang-senang.

Wonwoo tak keberatan, justru senang. Setidaknya malam ini ia hanya menemani minum. Pekerjaan yang cukup ringan.

Gelas setengah kosong miliknya diangkat, sepasang matanya menatap es batu yang berenang dalam lautan _whiskey_. Ia menghela napas panjang, bosan menyerang. Rasanya ia ingin segera beristirahat, namun jelas tak mungkin. Para tamu belum pulang, meskipun hanya ia yang tersisa, ia harus tetap berada di tempat. Jaga-jaga jika tamunya ada yang ingin menghabiskan malam dengannya—meski mustahil, sekumpulan pria tua itu mana mungkin punya stamina bagai kuda.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Matanya memicing heran mendapati seorang pria muda—kemungkinan tiga atau empat tahun lebih tua darinya—baru saja datang dengan ekspresi linglung. Kemungkinan besar, mabuk.

"Kemana semua orang?"

Wonwoo tak menjawab, tak merasa bahwa orang itu berbicara padanya.

"Hei, kau yang disana. Jawab pertanyaanku," orang itu kembali buka suara.

Wonwoo menghela napas, menatap si pria dari ujung matanya, "Ke kamar, bergumul di ranjang. Kemana lagi memangnya?"

"Oh, kau tidak ikut? Tidak kebagian pelacur ya?"

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Tuan. Tapi aku juga salah satu pelacur disini. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu."

Pelacur pria harusnya bukan lagi hal aneh di zaman ini. Tapi melihat raut terkejut dari lawan bicaranya, Wonwoo bingung harus kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri atau orang itu yang seolah baru keluar dari goa.

"Mau menghabiskan malam denganku atau—"

"Ya, temani aku. Cukup mengobrol, tak lebih," potong pria itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum geli, "Lebih pun tak masalah, asal kau bayar."

Pria itu berdehem, "Aku Choi Seungcheol. Kau?"

Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Ditatapnya pria yang duduk di seberangnya itu. Orang ini terlalu mabuk atau bagaimana? Memperkenalkan diri begitu, memang perlu?

"Panggil saja Wonwoo," balasnya—setelah jengah ditatap lekat oleh sepasang mata bulat itu.

"Sudah lama bekerja disini?"

"Cukup lama."

"Usiamu?"

"Usia legal."

Hening, Wonwoo tak berniat untuk menjawab dengan serius atau memperpanjang obrolan diantara mereka berdua. Jika bibinya tahu kelakuannya, bisa tamat riwayat Wonwoo. Sikapnya yang tak sopan begini bisa menjatuhkan pamor rumah bordil. Yah, apapun itu, Wonwoo sesungguhnya tak peduli.

Pria itu tertawa, memancing kernyitan timbul di dahi Wonwoo, "Ada yang lucu?"

Pria itu tak menjawab, justru menopang dagu menatapnya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah, senyum menawan dengan lesung yang melengkapi.

"Kau lucu."

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Seungcheol mungkin adalah satu dari sekian banyak manusia aneh yang hidup di dunia ini.

"Kau rombongan orang-orang tua itu?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Begitulah. Kupikir hanya acara kumpul seperti biasa. Tak kusangka, acara minum-minum yang kupikir biasa ternyata _luar biasa."_

"Bukankah kebiasaan orang kaya memang seperti itu? Kulihat mereka sering berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Walaupun baru kali ini mereka singgah kemari."

"Apa karena itulah kalian menyambut kami dengan luar biasa? Karena kami kaya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, gelas berisi _whiskey_ yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya di letakkan di atas meja rendah. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada empuknya sofa berlapis beludru dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Sekumpulan orang kaya seperti kalian sangat cocok untuk dikuras habis hartanya di tempat seperti ini."

Seungcheol tertawa, "Khusus mereka, aku tidak sekaya itu."

"Kelihatan, buktinya kau tidak sanggup menyewa pelacur lain disini."

Seungcheol mengulas senyum tipis, yang membuat Wonwoo terdiam.

"Aku memang tak terlalu berminat," ucapnya.

Wonwoo mendengus, mungkin Seungcheol memang golongan orang suci yang tidak melakukan seks sebelum sah atau justru terlalu pemilih. Apapun itu, Wonwoo—sekali lagi—tak peduli.

Dan malam itu, keduanya larut dalam obrolan, mendengar tiap untai kata ditemani dengan sebotol alkohol.

Malam itu, mungkin terasa sama saja untuk Wonwoo, namun tidak dengan Seungcheol.

Dimana matanya tak pernah lepas dari Wonwoo, bahkan terus memandang sampai punggung berbalut kemeja tipis berwarna putih itu menghilang dari balik ruang VIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terinspirasi dari Gintama: Yoshiwara in Flames Arc  
> Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi


	2. 変な

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 変な  
> adj.  
> unusual or surprising in a way that is unsettling or hard to understand.

Asap mengepul dari belah bibir. Jari mengapit linting tembakau yang telah separuh terbakar. Tubuh polos tanpa busana menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang tak tertutup tirai, menampilkan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang—seolah mengejeknya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya guna menyingkirkan kantuk yang menyerang. Linting tembakau itu tak lagi dihisapnya, baranya telah mati karena bergesekan dengan asbak yang penuh dengan abu.

Tubuh letih dan lengket ia paksa bergerak. Menyeret kaki menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus bergegas untuk mandi, risih kalau harus tidur dengan badan yang dipenuhi keringat dan sperma.

Butuh satu jam untuk Wonwoo membersihkan diri, menyingkirkan semua noda sperma yang mengotorinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Tanpa repot menggunakan _bathrobe_ , Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi.

Baju yang berserakan di lantai dipungutnya. Kemeja _oversize_ berwarna biru pudar dipakai dengan sengaja menyisakan satu kancing teratas. Celana _ripped jeans_ hitam tak ketinggalan dipakai, meski sedikit meringis karena pantatnya harus disiksa oleh celana ketat.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, Wonwoo meraih kotak rokok yang separuh kosong dari atas meja nakas. Menarik keluar sebatang rokok untuk kemudian diapit kembali di belah bibir.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan antara kelab malam yang berada tepat di samping dengan bangunan rumah bordilnya. Berniat kabur sebentar sebelum ada orang yang menyewanya.

Hingar bingar langsung menyambutnya begitu Wonwoo menginjakkan kaki di kelab malam tersebut. Siulan-siulan ia abaikan, toh mereka hanya berani menggoda namun tak berani mendekat.

Wonwoo menempatkan dirinya di meja bar yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang bartender, seorang pemuda sipit seusianya.

"Yang biasa?" tanya bartender tersebut begitu melihat Wonwoo.

Melihat anggukan dari pelanggannya, tangan terampil sang bartender langsung meracik pesanannya, menghasilkan cairan merah berhias ceri yang disajikan di gelas tinggi, _Manhattan_.

"Hari ini bukan jadwal Woozi?" tanya Wonwoo begitu matanya menangkap siluet orang asing yang mengisi tempat DJ.

Bartender tersebut menggeleng, yang disusul dengan senyum lebar—kalau kata Wonwoo, senyum bodoh, "Harusnya hari ini main, tapi kau tahulah, gairah masa muda."

Wonwoo mendengus, "Bilang saja semalam kau main kasar.

"Dan kulihat pelangganmu malam ini juga main kasar. Lehermu banyak gigitan. Mau kutambah?" celetuk bartender tersebut.

"Asal kau bayar, tak masalah."

Bartender tersebut tertawa, "Bercanda, bercanda. Dompet bartender biasa sepertiku mana sanggup menyewamu. Lagipula, aku bisa mati dikebiri Woozi kalau ketahuan bermain denganmu."

"Aku juga tak minat bermain denganmu, Hoshi."

Si pemuda sipit itu—Hoshi, makin tertawa begitu mendengar balasan Wonwoo, memancing tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Kabur kesini memangnya tidak dicari oleh bibimu?" tanya Hoshi begitu tawanya reda. Matanya menatap Wonwoo yang memandang kosong ke arah lantai dansa dengan sebatang rokok dibelah bibir.

"Mereka tahu kemana harus mencariku. Hidupku 'kan hanya _disana_ dan _disini_ ," jawab Wonwoo tanpa repot memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Sedih sekali, sih. Lain kali akan ku ajak kau keluar dari _Red District_."

"Tarif mengajakku pergi kencan mahal lho."

"Ya Tuhan. Mengajakmu jalan-jalan keluar juga harus bayar ya?"

Dan Wonwoo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya memang hanya seonggok barang dagangan.

* * *

Wonwoo melangkah malas menuju salah satu kamar yang berada di rumah bordilnya. Saat sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan Hoshi, salah satu seniornya—Nana, menghampirinya, mengatakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang mencari dirinya.

Meski sudah ditolak, pelanggan tersebut bersikeras ingin menemuinya, bahkan menyodorkan uang dengan nominal cukup besar. Disodori uang begitu tentu saja bibinya langsung setuju. Bahkan ia langsung menyuruh orang untuk segera menjemputnya di kelab malam.

Wonwoo mengutuk calon pelanggannya itu. Sudah se _horny_ apa memangnya sampai memaksa harus dirinya yang melayani? Padahal banyak pelacur cantik disini, tapi kenapa dirinya? Badannya sudah remuk disiksa pelanggan sebelumnya yang main kasar tak tahu aturan.

Wonwoo membuka pintu bertuliskan 17 di depannya. Alisnya mengernyit ketika mendapati sosok yang tak begitu asing di matanya, duduk bertopang kaki di _single_ sofa dengan tangan sibuk menari di atas ponsel.

"Kau?"

"Ah, Wonwoo."

Pria itu mendongak, paras tampannya mengulas senyum begitu matanya bersitatap dengan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Masih ingat diriku?" tanya pria itu.

Wonwoo menutup pintu kamar, langkah kaki dibawa mendekat ke sang pria, "Seungil?"

Pria itu mendecak kesal, matanya menatap jengkel, "Seungcheol, Won. Seungcheol. Siapa itu Seungil?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya, "Pelangganku yang lain mungkin."

Seungcheol tak membalas, pun dengan Wonwoo yang tak ingin buka percakapan. Dibandingkan membuka percakapan baru, Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Seungcheol menatap lekat kearah Wonwoo, menatap bagaimana pemuda itu melangkah mendekatinya. Bagaimana paha berbalut _ripped jeans_ itu menyusup ke antara belah pahanya. Merasakan bagaimana tangan halus itu meraba rahang tegasnya dengan sentuhan menggoda.

Ketika sepasang belah bibir itu mendarat di bibirnya. Seungcheol membelalak. Makin terkejut lagi ketika daging lunak membelai bibirnya, menjilatnya, juga menggigit kecil bibirnya yang dilanjut dengan lumatan.

Meski samar, Seungcheol bisa merasakan pahit rokok dan juga rasa _whiskey_. Aneh, namun membuatnya terbuai.

Ketika Seungcheol membalas lumatan itu, Wonwoo justru menarik dirinya menjauh. Seulas seringai menghiasi paras Wonwoo begitu menangkap raut tak rela di wajah _partner_ nya.

Jari telunjuknya dibawa menyusuri paras tampan Seungcheol. Hanya sentuhan kupu-kupu, mengambang, tak sepenuhnya mendarat sempurna pada kulit putih, namun mampu menimbulkan percikan api.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau tertarik menghabiskan malam denganku," ucap Wonwoo dengan suara rendahnya.

Seungcheol terkekeh, tangannya menggapai pinggang Wonwoo, membawanya mendekat, mengikis jarak yang tadinya terbentang.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol karena aku sedang suntuk. Tapi, kalau kau menggodaku begini, mana bisa aku tidak tergoda?"

Perjalanan jari Wonwoo berhenti di ujung dagu lancip Seungcheol, diangkatnya dagu itu, membuat wajah tampan sang partner mendongak ke arahnya. Sepasang mata bulat itu menatapnya, dalam dan penuh puja.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis, "Membayar mahal hanya untuk bicara basa-basi. Dirimu pasti sangat kaya, yakin tidak mau lebih?”

"Tidak terlalu kaya jika dibanding orang-orang di luar sana, dan tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu."

"Hanya mengobrol?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, dituntunnya tubuh Wonwoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya, tangannya pun tak lepas sedetikpun dari pinggang ramping itu, juga dengan matanya yang hanya menatap sepasang mata Wonwoo.

"Hanya mengobrol, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

_Diantara sekian banyak orang yang menyewa jasanya, Wonwoo akui, Seungcheol adalah pelanggannya yang paling aneh._


	3. 仲間

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仲間  
> noun.
> 
> a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations.

Wonwoo memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin panjang yang ada di kamarnya. Ia meringis ketika jari telunjuknya menyentuh ujung bibir yang terluka. Lalu jarinya membelai pipinya yang lebam, juga tangannya yang memar akibat diikat. Semua itu disebabkan oleh pelanggan yang memiliki _kink_. Untung saja ia dibayar mahal, jika tidak sudah Wonwoo bunuh pelanggannya itu. 

Hal biasa sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Luka begini, menurut bibinya bisa mengurangi nilai jualnya, selain itu juga menghambatnya dalam beraktivitas—makan misalnya.

Wonwoo menoleh ketika mendengar suara knop pintu yang dibuka—ia memang terbiasa tidak mengunci pintu kamar—dan menemukan sang bibi berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"Ada pelanggan yang menunggumu," ucap sang bibi.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia merapikan kemeja tipis berwarna putihnya yang sedikit kusut sebelum menghampiri sang bibi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo ketika sang bibi masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Sepasang mata sang bibi menatap lekat ke arah wajahnya.

Wonwoo meringis ketika merasakan jari berkuku panjang bibinya menekan sudut bibirnya yang terluka, "Luka begini bisa menurunkan nilai jualmu."

_Nah kan._

"Kalau begitu saring orang yang mau menyewaku. Sudah 2 kali dalam bulan ini aku bertemu dengan orang gila."

Bibinya tertawa—tawa menyebalkan menurut Wonwoo, "Mereka membayar mahal."

"Terserahlah. Dimana orangnya?"

"Kamar nomor 17."

Tanpa basa-basi, Wonwoo langsung menuju kamar yang disebut sang bibi. Sedikit berharap kalau orang yang akan menyewanya kali ini sedikit waras. Tak masalah kalau tak bisa bermain lembut, yang penting bukan maniak BDSM. Wonwoo sendiri cukup heran, bisa-bisanya dua orang yang menyewanya kemarin penganut aliran itu, padahal ada beberapa rumah bordil yang menyediakan pelacur submisif M, kenapa harus _jajan_ ke rumah bordil biasa seperti ini? Aneh.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu bertuliskan nomor 17 sudah ada dihadapannya. Mengetuk dua kali, Wonwoo tanpa salam langsung memutar knop pintu.

Dahinya langsung mengernyit ketika mendapati sosok yang cukup familiar dimatanya berada disana. Berdiri membelakanginya.

"Seungcheol _?"_

Yang dipanggil menoleh, senyum secara ajaib langsung terlukis manis kala dua mata saling bertemu.

Namun sedetik kemudian, senyum manis itu lenyap, digantikan dengan raut khawatir. Wonwoo semakin bingung ketika Seungcheol menghampirinya, menarik tangannya dan kemudian membawanya duduk di atas kasur empuk.

Jari mengapit dagunya, membawanya untuk mendongak, menampilkan wajahnya secara utuh tanpa bisa bersembunyi dibalik bayang lampu.

Wonwoo meringis ketika jari dingin Seungcheol menyentuh luka di sudut bibir. Mengumpat dalam hati, mengapa orang-orang senang sekali menyentuh lukanya? Mereka pikir itu tidak sakit?

"Siapa yang menyakitimu?" tanyanya. Suaranya sarat dengan kekhawatiran, juga sepasang mata bulat yang memandangnya khawatir.

Wonwoo menepis tangan Seungcheol, menatap datar ke sepasang mata bulat itu, "Bukan urusanmu."

Seungcheol menghela napas, ia kembali membentang jarak. Bibirnya bungkam, tak berniat untuk buka suara. Meski begitu, matanya menatap lekat ke arah Wonwoo yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Malam ini kau menyewaku hanya untuk mengobrol lagi?" tanya Wonwoo memecah hening.

Melihat Seungcheol mengangguk membuat Wonwoo menghela napas panjang. Diraihnya tangan Seungcheol, menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh keduanya jatuh di atas ranjang.

Wonwoo langsung menahan belakang leher Seungcheol ketika melihat pergerakan pria itu yang hendak bangkit dari atas tubuhnya.

"Aku tak suka makan gaji buta," ucap Wonwoo.

"Gaji buta darimana? Kau 'kan semalaman menemaniku mengobrol? Itu juga salah satu jasa yang kau tawarkan bukan?"

Mendengarnya, Wonwoo kembali menghela napas. Ia menarik tangannya, membiarkan Seungcheol bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lekat kearah Seungcheol yang kini duduk membelakanginya.

"Kau serius main-main ke rumah bordil hanya untuk mengobrol? Kau kurang teman bicara atau bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo blak-blakan.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu? Jujur saja, kau cukup menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman mengobrol dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengajakmu untuk mengobrol tanpa menyewamu," jawab Seungcheol diiring tawa.

Sementara itu Wonwoo menghela napas panjang. Mengajaknya mengobrol semalam suntuk atau bertemu tanpa uang sama jelas tak mungkin. Dirinya adalah _barang dagangan_ di rumah bordil ini, sementara Seungcheol adalah seorang tamu. Sudah peraturan tak tertulis bahwa untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan _barang dagangan_ haruslah mengeluarkan uang.

Ngomong-ngomong, disini ada kotak P3K tidak?" tanya Seungcheol tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengobati lukamu, apalagi?"

"Biarkan saja, besok juga sembuh."

"Bukannya sembuh, yang ada justru infeksi."

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Ia bangkit dari baringannya, duduk berpangku tangan, menatap lekat punggung Seungcheol yang masih membelakanginya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu sepeduli itu pada pelacur sepertiku," ucap Wonwoo.

Seungcheol balik badan, matanya menatap tajam kearah Wonwoo yang menatapnya datar, "Pelacur juga manusia, bisa merasakan sakit jika terluka."

"Aneh," celetuk Wonwoo.

Seungcheol mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti akan ucapan Wonwoo barusan.

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

Wonwoo tertawa, ia mengambil kotak rokok dan korek yang selalu ada di kantong celananya. Menarik selinting rokok untuk kemudian diapit di belah bibir, menyalakan korek berwarna metalik dan membakar ujung linting tembakau.

Wonwoo membawa wajahnya mendekat ke arah Seungcheol yang masih terpaku. Asap rokok sengaja ia hembuskan di depan wajah Seungcheol, membuat pria tampan itu terbatuk. Wonwoo tak bisa menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat wajah kesal Seungcheol.

Wonwoo mengapit rokok diantara jemari tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu. Sepasang matanya menatap jenaka ke arah Seungcheol, mengundang kerut heran pada sosok yang ditatap. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis—senyum yang sanggup membuat Seungcheol terpaku saking memukaunya sosok Wonwoo dibawah sinar temaram lampu kamar.

"Kau aneh karena kau satu-satunya orang yang memanusiakan pelacur sepertiku."

Dan Seungcheol tak bisa menjawab, sebab binar mata di kedua mata Wonwoo seakan mengunci bibirnya.

* * *

Wonwoo duduk pada pagar beranda kamar yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk berbincang dengan Seungcheol. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pilar, sementara salah satu pahanya ia angkat guna menopang tangan kanan yang mengapit rokok separuh terbakar.

Matanya menatap lekat punggung Seungcheol yang baru keluar dari rumah bordil dan bergabung dengan lautan manusia haus sentuhan di Red District. Terus menatapnya hingga punggung tegap itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Tumben kau tidak bau sperma?"

Wonwoo melirik, menemukan seorang pria mungil yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah kantong kertas di tangannya.

"Aku juga sama bingungnya denganmu, Woozi."

Pria itu—Woozi, mengernyit, ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di hadapan Wonwoo, ikut bersandar pada pilar, "Huh?"

"Dia menyewaku hanya untuk mengobrol," jawab Wonwoo. Ia menghisap dalam rokoknya, lalu menghembuskannya pada angin malam.

"Serius? Menghamburkan uang hanya untuk mengobrol denganmu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Sudah dua—tidak, 3 kali dengan malam ini."

"Mungkin dia terlalu kaya sampai bingung menghamburkan uangnya kemana. Yah, kurasa itu tak akan bertahan lama, tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia memandikanmu dengan sperma," ucapnya.

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Woozi meletakkan kotak kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa di depan Wonwoo, "Macaron. Hoshi bilang padaku jika sudah lama kau ingin makan ini."

"Harusnya kau tak membuang uang hanya untuk membelikanku. Lagipula aku hanya bercanda," jawab Wonwoo.

Woozi mengedikkan bahunya, "Hanya macaron diskon karena sudah mendekati basi, tak semahal itu."

Wonwoo terkekeh, ia meraih kotak itu dan membukanya. Tersenyum geli mendapati dua buah macaron dengan warna ungu dan biru di dalam sana. Ia mengambil yang berwarna biru dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Woozi.

"Kenapa menyuapiku? Itu untukmu."

"Kau bilang ini macaron hampir basi. Aku tidak mau sakit perut sendirian."

Woozi mendecakkan lidahnya, kesal, ia mengambil kue itu dari tangan Wonwoo dan langsung memakannya.

Wonwoo pun ikut memakan macaron miliknya. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasa kue yang terkadang ia lihat di televisi itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, macaron yang tengah ia kunyah saat ini adalah makanan paling enak yang pernah dicicipi oleh lidahnya.

"Tidak kembali ke club?" tanya Wonwoo begitu macaron dalam mulutnya telah tertelan.

Woozi menggeleng, matanya menatap lautan manusia yang berjalan di area Red District. Mengamati bagaimana wanita ataupun lelaki dari beberapa rumah bordil berdiri di depan bangunan untuk menarik beberapa pelanggan, juga beberapa orang yang berjalan sempoyongan karena mabuk.

"Tidak. Aku bosan disana, Hoshi juga sedang sibuk, dan kudengar dari bibimu pria tadi pelanggan terakhirmu hari ini."

"Bilang saja ingin mengobrol denganku," jawab Wonwoo.

Woozi mendecakkan lidahnya, "Memang. Kau sesekali butuh bicara dengan orang normal biar kosakatamu tidak melulu membahas selangkangan."

"Memangnya kau normal?"

"Tidak juga sih?"

Mendengarnya, tawa Wonwoo meledak, membuat Woozi mendengus kesal.

Begitu tawanya mereda, Wonwoo menatap ke arah Woozi yang juga tengah menatapnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

Ah, betapa beruntungnya ia. Di dunia yang kelam ini pun ia masih dipertemukan dengan orang yang mau menjadi teman dari orang hina seperti dirinya.

Mungkinkah Seungcheol salah satu dari mereka?

Wonwoo menggeleng. Tidak, Seungcheol mungkin hanyalah satu dari sekian pelanggannya, _yang saat sudah bosan akan segera pergi meninggalkan dirinya_.


	4. 夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夜  
> noun.
> 
> the period of darkness in each twenty-four hours.

Ketika penerangan menyala seiring dengan langit yang mulai menggelap, disaat itulah Wonwoo mendengus, pertanda bahwa ia tak terlalu menyukainya.

Ketika malam menyambut, kehidupan—rutinitasnya baru dimulai. Membersihkan diri, sedikit bersolek, lalu turun ke bawah untuk bergabung dengan rekan sesama pelacur. Rutinitasnya hanya berputar disitu—sedikit bervariasi jika ia kabur sejenak ke kelab malam di samping rumah bordil.

Suara bising orang mengobrol—yang didominasi dengan rayuan memuakkan sudah menjadi nada yang biasa ia dengar, juga dengan pemandangan dimana orang yang kepalang nafsu bercumbu tak tahu tempat. Pemandangan biasa.

Wonwoo memasang wajah bosan, matanya memandang datar setiap pengunjung yang datang. Hingga sosok salah satu pelanggan tetapnya tertangkap oleh retinanya tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Temani aku minum," ucap pria itu sembari menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju area bar kecil yang letaknya diujung rumah bordil.

Pria itu menarik salah satu kursi tinggi yang berada di pojok meja bar dan menempatkan pantatnya disana—dan Wonwoo duduk dipangkuannya.

Wonwoo menghela napas, ia membelai rahang tegas itu, "Ada masalah di kantor, hm?"

Pria itu mengangguk, setelah memesan minuman pada bartender, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo, menariknya mendekat hingga tak ada jarak yang memisahkan keduanya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Wonwoo, sesekali bibirnya mencuri kecupan dari leher putih beraroma musk itu.

"Ya. Kepalaku sampai ingin meledak karenanya. Bisakah kau mengobatiku malam ini, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo terkekeh, ia memainkan rambut coklat pria itu, "Aku bukan dokter, Junhui. Jika kau merasa sakit harusnya kau ke rumah sakit, bukannya rumah bordil."

"Hanya desahanmu yang bisa menyembuhkanku."

"Begitukah? Haruskah aku mendesah untukmu malam ini?"

Pria itu—Junhui, menyeringai, "Tentu saja sayang."

Wonwoo tak lagi membalas ucapan Junhui, yang ia lakukan adalah mengecup bibir sang pelanggan, melumatnya dengan gerakan menggoda—hingga pada akhirnya Junhui yang mengambil alih permainan.

Keduanya asyik bercumbu di bawah temaram lampu bar kecil itu. Tangan Junhui bahkan telah melucuti kancing kemeja dan kancing celana Wonwoo, membuat si submisif mendesis.

"Akh—pi—pindah ke kamar," ucap Wonwoo ketika tangan Junhui meremas pantatnya dan bibir yang menghisap kulit selangkanya, meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah terang.

Junhui mengecup leher Wonwoo, naik hingga ke telinga dan menjilatnya, membuahkan desahan manis dari sang submisif, "Hm? Aku ingin melakukan hal yang berbeda malam ini."

Wonwoo hendak menolak, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleh ke belakang dan jatuh pada sesuatu yang bidang dan hangat.

Ia mendongak, matanya membola ketika menemukan Seungcheol berdiri di belakangnya, dengan raut gelap.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Seungcheol langsung membawanya pergi—menggendongnya di pundak seolah tengah membawa karung beras. Teriakan Junhui serta sumpah serapah darinya pun seakan tak bisa menembus gendang telinga Seungcheol. Pria itu tetap diam dan melangkah menuju lantai dua dimana kamar inap berada.

Wonwoo bergidik ngeri ketika Seungcheol membuka dan membanting kasar pintu kamar yang baru saja mereka masuki. Ia bersyukur dalam hati kepalanya tak terantuk pintu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Wonwoo begitu Seungcheol membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Napas Wonwoo tercekat ketika pria tampan itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga telentang dan mengunci dirinya. Tangan Seungcheol menahan bahu Wonwoo, sementara sepasang mata itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo mengernyit, "Huh? Apa?"

"Yang barusan kau lakukan dengan pria itu di bar, Wonwoo!" Seungcheol berteriak, tepat di depan wajah Wonwoo. Hal itu tentu saja mengejutkan untuk Wonwoo. Meski mereka baru tiga kali bertemu, ia tahu pasti bahwa Seungcheol bukanlah orang yang semudah itu membentak orang lain.

Wonwoo menghela napas, matanya menatap datar ke arah Seungcheol yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan... kecewa? Entahlah.

"Melakukan pekerjaanku. Apalagi?"

Seungcheol terdiam dan kesempatan itu Wonwoo gunakan untuk membebaskan diri dari kungkungannya. Wonwoo kembali menghela napas ketika ia melihat Seungcheol yang langsung terdiam begitu saja.

"Aku ini seorang pelacur, pekerjaanku memuaskan nafsu orang—jika kau lupa," ucap Wonwoo sambil melirik Seungcheol yang masih terdiam.

Perlahan Wonwoo bangkit dari posisinya, merangkak ke hadapan Seungcheol yang kini menatapnya lekat.

Jemari panjangnya menyentuh dagu Seungcheol, mengangkat dagu pria itu gua mensejajarkan pandang diantara keduanya.

Ia membawa wajahnya mendekat, sangat dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan deru napas pria di hadapannya itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Satu-satunya orang yang menyewaku hanya untuk menemani mengobrol hanyalah kau, Seungcheol. Jangan berpikir seolah semua pelangganku sama sepertimu."

Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya, ia mencium ujung bibir Seungcheol, membuat pria itu berjengit, "Orang-orang yang datang padaku, mereka semua melucuti pakaianku, menggunakan tubuhku untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka. Dan apa yang kulakukan? Aku membuka kakiku, membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Iya, itulah keseharianku—pekerjaanku. Jadi, berhentilah bersikap seperti tadi jika kau masih ingin datang menemuiku."

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Seungcheol sebelum menarik dirinya menjauh, namun tangan Seungcheol menahan belakang kepalanya.

Sepasang mata bulat itu menatap lekat kearahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Seungcheol menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo, melumatnya lembut, menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir Wonwoo, yang disambut dengan mulut sang submisif yang terbuka, mengundangnya untuk menjelajah lebih jauh.

Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk mendekat. Tangan ia kalungkan pada leher kok Seungcheol. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Seungcheol.

"Mngh—"

Wonwoo memukul pundak Seungcheol ketika napasnya semakin memendek. Sesungguhnya ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati pria di hadapannya ini cukup pandai bercumbu, ia pikir Seungcheol adalah _cherry boy._

Benang saliva terjuntai dari mulut Wonwoo ketika keduanya mengakhiri cumbuannya. Wonwoo tersenyum manis, dikecupnya rahang tegas Seungcheol.

"Hentikan, Wonwoo. Aku tidak menginginkan ini," ucap Seungcheol dengan suara parau.

Wonwoo terkekeh, ia kembali membawa pandangannya ke arah Seungcheol yang menatapnya ragu. Dengan sengaja ia menggesekkan pantatnya ke kejantanan Seungcheol—yang tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri—telah menegang akibat sesi bercumbu mereka sebelumnya, yangmana membuat Seungcheol menggeram.

Tangan Wonwoo pun tak ketinggalan membawa tangan Seungcheol untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang juga sama menegangnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah ereksi sejak bercumbu dengan pria bernama Junhui di bar tadi.

Wonwoo melarikan pandangannya ke arah Seungcheol. Mata tajamnya tiba-tiba berubah sayu, membuat Seungcheol entah sadar atau tidak menelan ludahnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu mengobrol semalam suntuk setelah kita menuntaskan ini."

"Tapi, Wonwoo—"

"Bantu aku," potong Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan pandangan memelas.

Seungcheol menghela nafas panjang, ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Hanya _blow job_. Aku tak bisa melakukan lebih."

Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya heran, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Jika pelanggannya hanya meminta _blow job_ , maka dengan senang hati akan ia berikan.

"Whoa—Wonwoo, tunggu!" heboh Seungcheol ketika Wonwoo langsung turun dari pangkuannya dan membuka kancing celananya dengan terburu-buru.

"Apalagi sekarang?"

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya?"

Wonwoo mendengus, ia lebih memilih untuk menurunkan resleting celana Seungcheol dengan giginya daripada menjawab ucapan pria itu.

Seungcheol membeku, badannya panas dingin melihat bagaimana tingkah polah Wonwoo. Dadanya seolah ingin meledak ketika melihat bagaimana Wonwoo melakukan itu—demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Wonwoo melucuti celananya dengan cara yang begitu erotis namun sepasang mata itu justru menatapnya seperti anak kucing yang manis?!

"Khh—"

Wonwoo menyeringai melihat reaksi Seungcheol ketika ia mencium gundukan itu. Tak sabaran, Wonwoo langsung menurunkan celana dalam yang dikenakan Seungcheol. Ia menelan ludahnya ketika mendapati bahwa kejantatan pria di hadapannya ini termasuk... besar.

Wonwoo memegang kejantanan Seungcheol dengan salah satu tangannya, mengocoknya dengan ritme teratur, sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk menurunkan celana _jeans_ nya sebatas paha.

Wonwoo menaikkan ritme kocokannya, matanya mendongak untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Seungcheol yang wajahnya kini memerah dengan pelipis dihiasi keringat sebesar biji jagung.

Tak puas dengan reaksi Seungcheol, Wonwoo membawa bibirnya mengecup kepala kejantanan yang telah menegang sempurna itu. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Ah—Wonh—khh—" Seungcheol menggeram, ia menatap lekat Wonwoo yang bermain-main dengan kepala kejantannya, hanya menjilat dan mencium pucuknya—dan jujur saja, itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Berhenti main-main," peringat Seungcheol, ia lupa jika tadi dirinya tak berminat untuk saling menyentuh seperti ini.

Wonwoo tertawa dalam hati mendapati pria ini ternyata bisa jengkel jika terlalu lama digoda. Tak ingin mengecewakan pelanggannya, Wonwoo pun memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Seungcheol yang tak muat masuk ke dalam mulut.

Lidahnya menyapu batang berurat itu, menarikan lidahnya disepanjang kejantanan Seungcheol, menggoda urat menonjol yang mampu dirasakan olehnya. Sesekali ia menghisapnya kuat, memancing lenguhan Seungcheol yang membuat badannya menjadi panas.

Wonwoo memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan ritme cukup cepat dan dalam, membuat kepala kejantanan Seungcheol menubruk kerongkongannya.

Tangan Wonwoo tak tinggal diam. Bola kembar itu tak ketinggalan ia manjakan dan ia goda, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi meraba paha bagian dalamnya hingga ke belah pantat.

"Hngh—" desahan Wonwoo teredam ketika dua jarinya melakukan penetrasi pada lubang analnya yang kering.

Wonwoo menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk, seritme dengan mulutnya yang memanjakan kejantanan Seungcheol. Desahannya semakin menjadi ketika Seungcheol memegangi kepalanya dan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya—mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya, sementara dua jarinya menemukan titik manis di dalamnya.

Seungcheol memejamkan matanya, ia meremat rambut Wonwoo, " _Shit_ —Wonh—a-aku sa-sampai—akh—"

Seungcheol mendorong pinggulnya menumbuk kerongkongan Wonwoo seiring dengan dirinya yang mencapai klimaks, menumpahkan spermanya di mulut Wonwoo yang kemudian ditelan oleh pria manis itu.

Ia menarik keluar kejantanannya dari mulut Wonwoo. Jarinya mengapit dagu Wonwoo, membuat pemuda manis itu mendongak ke arahnya.

Wajah manisnya merona merah, poninya basah oleh keringat, sudut bibirnya yang memerah dan terbuka menyuarakan desahan itu basah oleh saliva dan sisa sperma.

Seungcheol terus menatapnya. Memerhatikan bagaimana sepasang mata itu menatapnya sayu, memerhatikan bagaimana suara berat itu akan memekik ketika jarinya sendiri menyentuh prostatnya, memerhatikan bagaimana ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk meredam desah, juga ketika bibir itu memanggil namanya ketika klimaks datang menjemput.

Seungcheol membawa Wonwoo ke dalam ciuman panjang, yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh pria manis itu. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping, memeluknya erat.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya, matanya menatap lekat ke arah sepasang mata yang masih menatapnya sayu. Punggung jari telunjuk ia usapkan pada pipi Wonwoo yang semerah buah ceri.

"Jangan lakukan yang seperti ini pada orang lain," ucap Seungcheol tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

"Aku... tidak suka melihatmu menyentuh dan disentuh orang lain, aku tidak menyukainya," ucap Seungcheol. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang itu, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada perpotongan leher Wonwoo, mencium aroma _musk_ yang menguar samar.

"Kau... aku sudah menjelaskan pekerjaanku tadi."

"Aku tetap tidak suka. Apakah aku harus membelimu?"

Wonwoo terkekeh, ia memejamkan matanya. Tangannya memainkan rambut Seungcheol, "Kau tak perlu melakukan sejauh itu untukku. Lagipula, rumah bordil kami tidak melayani jual beli pelacur—kurasa."

"Aku sungguh tak suka, membayangkannya saja membuat kepalaku nyaris pecah. Wonwoo, kurasa aku menyukaimu," lirih Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis—amat sangat tipis, ia mengecup sisi kepala Seungcheol, membuat empunya terkejut.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berhenti membayangkannya. Lagipula, tak mungkin kau menyukaiku, kau hanya terbawa suasana."

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menyukaimu?"

Tanpa Seungcheol sadari, Wonwoo mengulas senyum tipis, "Maka lupakanlah aku. Malamku, tak sama dengan malammu, Seungcheol. Kita terlalu berbeda."

Seungcheol tertegun. Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo membuat hatinya luar biasa sakit. Meski rasanya ia ingin menyanggah, nyatanya tak satupun kata mampu terucap keluar dari mulutnya.

_Sebab dalam diamnya, ia juga menyadari bahwa keduanya terlalu berbeda. Meski menghabiskan malam bersama sekalipun, malam Wonwoo tidaklah sama dengan malamnya. Malam milik Wonwoo terlalu panjang dan penuh dengan hingar bingar serta cerita hidup yang tak akan bisa ia mengerti._

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari Gintama: Yoshiwara in Flames Arc  
> Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi


End file.
